


Episode 20: Doomworld part 1

by pretzel_logic



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doomworld AU, Gen, also more focus on making Legends lives miserable with character growth in mind, just one in this part though, now with more cameos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: The Legion have acquired the Spear of Destiny and created their ideal world, Doomworld. The world is far from ideal for everyone, especially the Legends. The Legends have been scattered, lives twisted to suit the Legion. Between Snart's growing unusual behavior and his growing unhappiness with the new world order Mick has to decide once and for all if he's with the Legion or the Legends.(Episode 20 of a full 22-episode rewrite of season two - the same board story arc, but rewritten episodes)





	1. episode 22: doomworld 1

_Previous on Legends of Tomorrow: Eobard explaining the spear of destiny, Legion!Len being introduced, Legion!Len being brainwashed, the Legends putting the spear together, Mick betraying the Legends for the Legion, the final scene of the previous episodes_

 

**_Legends of Tomorrow Intro - voiced by Mick_ **

_"Weren't you paying attention? In case you idiots missed what happened I had a falling out with the Legends. So I handed the Spear of Destiny over to the Legion of Doom. Now I'm partners again with Snart and we’re back to being what we were best at- criminals."_

  
**Scene 1 - **Central City 2017****

The city’s landscape is changed drastically by the new reality. Star Labs is a whole domed building instead of the damaged disc with three spires. Three new and distinct buildings form a square that the rest of Central City is built around. Central is no longer a city of science, but politics. Where is power there’s wealth and where there’s wealth-

Alarm sounds

There’s thieves.

 

**Outside a Bank in Central City**

Mick can’t fight the grin on his face as he and Legion!Len make their way out of the bank with duffle bags full of money. He's excited - Legion!Len and him are partners in crime once more, just like they used to be. Things are simple again. This is exactly what he had been missing.

“Freeze!”

At least, until the pigs surround them. But this, too, is normal.

Mick lifts his heat gun and aims it at the pigs, willing to scorch them a little as a distraction while they make their getaway.

Until -

“Easy, there, boys," Legion!Len taunts. "You can't touch us. Diplomatic immunity."

Mick sends him a look that conveys how insane he thinks Legion!Len is for trying a bluff that ridiculous. Except the taunt works and the cops start to lower their guns.

“Sorry, there, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory. Guess we just didn't recognize you. World Council meeting today?” the spokesperson cop asks as he signals the rest to put away their guns.

“Always nice to get in a spot of fun before work,” Legion!Len answers as his smile turns into more of a grimace at the reminder.

Mick waits until the cops completely disperse before he demands answers.

“What the hell’s going on? No roasting pigs?”

Legion!Len quirks an eyebrow over the lenses he's wearing, which he used off and on when he used the cold gun. The Len Mick remembers had mostly stopped using them, except for major battles where he thought his eyesight might be impaired; this Len used them all the time. Just like before, when his partner was still trying to learn to use the cold gun without them.

Before the Legends.

But this wasn't like it was before.

“No need. We’re home free, buddy,” Legion!Len says, his usual smug smirk returning to his face. “It’s good to be king.” 

“No getaway chase?” Mick asks. Everything that looked so right now feels terribly wrong.

“You want a getaway chase? I can arrange a getaway chase. Even get locked up in Iron Heights like old times and break out,” Legion!Len offers, pulling down his goggles and putting away his cold gun. “It'll have to wait until after Thawne’s little meeting, but I'm game if that's what you want.”

“No,” Micks says, unable to explain why. He's just seized by the feeling that something has gone horribly wrong.

“Then let’s go to Aruba or Sydney," Legion!Len offers. "Remember, we're not just stuck in Central anymore. You own the Caribbean and South America. I own Australia. They're our kingdoms now." He smirks. "Could go enjoy what it means to rule the world.”

“Surprised you don't own Antarctica or even Central," Mick mutters. It sounds wrong. It _feels_ wrong.

“Unfortunately, you missed our little carving up the world debate. As much as I wanted Antarctica - to go with my theme - we’re playing with the big leagues now, Mick. A city and a continent barely anyone temporarily lives one would have been too weak,” Legion!Len explains before he grimaces again, almost as if something is causing him pain. The grimace quickly passes. “Besides, Thawne called dibs on North America.”

Mick scowls at the information. It was not like Legion!Len to give up a theme, especially the Cold one, no matter how much politics might be involved. Besides, the Len Mick remembers was always devoted to Central City, almost fanatically so; he'd never agreed to leave it permanently, even when it made sense. Legion!Len should have been able to wheedle out one city and Antarctica from the rest of the Legion.

Otherwise, what's the point of ruling the world?

That reminds Mick about something else he hasn't seen in this brand new world the Legion created.

“What about Lisa?”

“What about her?” Legion!Len asks dismissively.

All Mick can do is stare at his partner in mute shock.

Seeing Mick’s disbelief, Legion!Len scowls. “She’s fine, but she’s out, Mick. Happy to have the world at her fingertips and no interest in heists.”

Mick relaxes slightly at the assurance until he spots Oculus!Len watching them from down the street, worried expression on his face. Mick scowls and turns his back on Oculus!Len deliberately. He was back with his partner, doing what they did best. Why was the hallucination back?

A timer on Legion!Len’s phone went off. “Time's up," he says. "Time for Thawne’s meeting.”

 

**Waverider**

"Status Report, Gideon?" Rip asks from his seat at the kitchen table. The Captain is playing a game of solitaire and helping himself to a bottle of unlabeled alcohol. While it's clear he has been drinking for some time his level of sobriety is hard to guess by appearances.

"The changes made to the timeline by the Spear of Destiny continue to ripple throughout time. I cannot calculate how settled the new timeline is to the changes but I estimate we have a standard month's time or so before time settles and becomes harder to change," Gideon reports her usually cheerful voice somehow subdued.

With a sigh Rip takes another drink of his alcohol. "Keep me updated to any changes Gideon. The Legends must be out there somewhere and I can only hope they have more agency than me," Rip orders, choosing to knock the cards to the ground rather than continuing to play.  

The camera zooms out, revealing that the Waverider is shrunken into a small ship-in-a-bottle glass on someone's desk.

 

**Scene 2 - Meeting**

**Star Labs, World Leader Conference Room**

The Conference Room is large despite there only being a small round table with five seats. On the wall across from the main entrance is a large projected display of the world, divided to show which member of the Legion owns which parts of the world. Already seated at the table, waiting for Legion!Len and Mick, are the other three members of the Legion of Doom. They're dressed like dictators: Queen Bee is in a dress military uniform, designed to her own specifications, Darhk is in a fancy suit, and Eobard is wearing a jazzed-up version of his speedster suit.

They're all scowling impatiently.

“Sorry we’re late, got a little _held up_ at First National,” Legion!Len says, not bothering to sound apologetic at all.

Eobard glares as the two of them took their seats at the conference table, but it’s Legion!Len putting his feet up on the table that makes him snap. “Yes, _robbing_ it. You and Rory have your own parts of the world to do with as you like. North America is _mine_.”

“We’re thieves. Ain't exactly stealing if we own it,” Leonard counters as he continues to hold Thawne’s gaze.

Mick is relieved. It’s good to see Snart acting like himself, he thinks; he'd been worried for a while.

No, clearly Snart had to have been acting off for a reason, some master plan at work Mick assumes. Besides, Snart would tell him the details eventually - even if Mick has to force his hand.

Mick sees Oculus!Len standing in the corner of the room and scowls, purposefully ignoring him again.

Didn't explain why he was still seeing double Snarts but Mick will worry about that when he has to.

“Can we perhaps get on to the meeting now that we’re all here?” Darhk questions irritably, finally breaking up the staring match between Legion!Len and Thawne.

“Fine by me, I have much better things to do than watch the rest of you squabble,” Queen Bee says in agreement. Almost as an afterthought, she gives Legion!Len an unimpressed look. “I swear you’re worse than a cat, Snart. Do try to sit properly, hmmm?”

 Legion!Len’s face goes curiously blank before he lets out a long-suffering sigh and takes his feet off the table.

“Sit, boy. Good boy,” Oculus!Len jeers as his counterpart does as Queen Bee asked. “Woof.”

Mick squeezes his eyes closed and pinches his nose. Seeing double was going to give him a migraine.

 Just then, the conference doors burst open and Nate Haywood comes running in.

“Excuse me! Sorry, sorry. If I could just have a moment of the World Leaders' time-” Nate begs even as security come running in after him. "This is a matter of ultimate importance! I think something has happened to the time -

 Thawne looks more than a little amused by the interruption and seems about to call off security when Darhk waves at them, saying, “Gentlemen, there is a hole in our security I expect fixed by the end of this meeting or you will all personally regret it. Now, get this man out of here.”

 They all watch silently as a protesting Nate is forced from the room.

Then they shrug, ignoring the interruption.

Clearly it couldn't have been that important.

 “You had something you wanted to discuss?” Thawne asks now that the meeting is finally getting into full swing and now free of interruption.

 “I've taken the time since we altered reality to look over my new property and there are more than a few unsatisfactory elements still lingering that I would wish changed by the Spear,” Darhk explained.

 Queen Bee nods at Darhk’s announcement. “I've noticed a few things in this new reality I’d like altered as well.”

 “Don't look at us, we’ve been planning a bank heist the past week,” Legion!Len adds when Queen Bee and Darhk look at the two of them for input.

 “Sorry to smash all your hopes and dreams, but we can't use the Spear right now. Reality is in a very delicate state right now. Like altering time, changing reality takes time to settle. If we push for too much too fast, reality will become dangerously unbalanced and the Spear will essentially go back to ‘Default Reality’. In time, this world will be exactly as we desire it, but, for now, we must make do,” Thawne explains simply.

 “Says the one in possession of the Spear,” Legion!Len points out.

Eobard glares at him. "I'm not saying we can't make changes. Just that we need to be a little patient."

"Patient. That's rich, coming from you, Thawne," Darhk says, but he nods.

Queen Bee nods as well. "We will wait," she says regally. "For now."

 “Convenient how you always seem to be getting your way, Thawne,” Legion!Len says coolly but the others pay him no mind.

 “Please, Snart. It's not as if I'm using the Spear without the rest of you,” Thawne argues. “Anyway, since we’re all here, perhaps we should take this time to discuss Gotham. That city is proving to have quite the… bat infestation.”

"How's that?" Mick grunts.

"A new set of heroes has popped up," Legion!Len explains to him in an aside. "Dunno if they were in the original, but they're certainly starting to be a problem here."

“And I thought heroes were annoying when it was the _Legends_ interfering with my plans,” Darhk complained. “If only they'd stay in Gotham where they belonged instead of interfering with my plans in Nanda Parbat.  You would think our perfect world would have less heroes, not _more_...at least I have Kord where I can keep him controlled.”

 “Lucky you.  The heroes in my region - my own little glowing green and purple pests have the unfortunate ability to fly away just when I think I have them caught,” Queen Bee said, looking like she was ready to play the world’s tiniest violin.

Mick looks around them, confused, but Legion!Len seems to know what they're talking about. Mick's clearly been excluded from more conversations than he'd realized.

 “Yes, yes an unforeseen side effect of creating this new reality," Thawne says, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm far too busy to deal with this Gotham business, so I'd like to put someone in charge of handling Gotham’s pest control. Ivy already had her chance to join our ranks and declined, and while certain individuals like the Joker have the power to resolve the problem, he’s not exactly trustworthy. Suggestions?”

 “Can you believe this? Board meetings. What's next, paperwork?” Mick sneers.  “Thought we became criminals ‘cause we hate work."

The rest of the Legion shoots Mick dirty work.

"Running the world is a lot of work, Mick," Oculus!Len tells him.

 “What about that woman that ran with the Joker? She has more focus than the clown,” Queen Bee says after a moment of thought, deciding to ignore them both.

 “More like different package, same problems. Why not that one calling himself the Penguin? With enough support from us he might have the resources to eliminate Gotham’s hero problem,” Darhk counters.

 Mick starts to zone out at that point. Oculus!Len had a point about ruling the world involving more work than Mick liked. He should have brought a lighter with him, but at least Legion!Len and Oculus!Len’s snide remarks - especially the occasional time when the set-up for the pun is too perfect and they _both_ make it in unison - make him chuckle every so often.

 After what feels like an eternity the meeting ends and Mick is the first out the door.

"Don't forget next week's meeting!" Thawne shouts after them.

Mick cannot believe they are going to do this again. Was not one meeting torturous enough.

 The sight outside the conference room causes Mick to halt in confusion. Sara, Amaya, and Jax are all standing around. Sara and Amaya are dressed in tight black leather and look very dangerous; Jax is in a strangely militaristic suit.

Mick tenses for them to call him out on what he's done, but they do not attack. Sara and Amaya only look at him briefly before dismissing him. Jax, however, grins.

 “Mister Rory, just the official I was waiting for. We have a bit of a problem in R&D I could use your and Mister Snart’s authority in,” Jax says with a smile that’s too sharp on the kid’s features.

 “The Legion sure loves to twist people they hate into their lapdogs,” Oculus!Len says bitterly.

Mick glances at him in shock, but is distracted when Legion!Len arrives next to him.

 “Oh, the head of security needs our help? This’ll be interesting. Come on, Mick,” Legion!Len orders as he and Jax start to head off.

 Mick remains frozen as he watches Sara and Amaya smile like Stepford Wives at Darhk and Queen Bee, splitting off to follow their respective...owners?

Mick hadn't realized that this would happen.

 Frowning and clenching his fists, Mick reluctantly follows after Jax and Legion!Len.

 

  **Scene 3 - Change of Heart**

  **Star Labs R &D Floor**

 “You don't actually have to do anything but if you could look murderous… Great,” Jax suggests as they walk into the large lab on the R&D floor.

 No one notices them at first, the scientists and engineers to busy having something of an impromptu meeting. Professor Stein is one of them but he hardly looks like his usual self. His shoulders are slumped, his back bent, his entire body language meek.

 “Perhaps if we-”

 A younger scientist that seems to be leading the troubleshooting meeting rolls his eyes. “I'm sure whatever idea you have won't work. You're outdated in your area of expertise.”

 Another says in a stage whisper, “I bet he’s only kept around because has tenure.”

 Jax, Mick, and Legion!Len’s approach are finally noticed by the scientist. All of them look alarmed and ready to run.

 “There’s the man dealing in corporate espionage,” Jax states and smirks when one of the R&D staff pales further and then tries to run for the exit at the far end of the room. Security staff hidden in the hallway beyond step in and grab the man.

 With a smile reminiscent of Jax from his time on the Waverider, he turns back to Legion!Len and Mick. “Thank you for your time gentlemen. That certainly helped to speed the investigation up.”

 Legion!Len is looking a bit impressed but disappointed. “You just needed us to be scary big bad enforcers?”

 “No one wastes a World Leader’s time and gets away with it. That I brought you here in person implied I was a lot further along than I was finding the spy,” Jax explains with a simple shrug. “And you two are the least likely to take offense to such a sting.”

 “Poor kid,” Oculus!Len remarks as he stares at Jax. “He deserves better than this.”

 “Happy to be of assistance then. If that's all Mick and I got places to be,” Legion!Len says, he looks amused by the whole event.

 Mick looks far from happy but remains quiet.

 “There is one more thing before you go, Mister Rory. There’s an embezzler, stealing from your account no less, that I thought you might want to… personally address,” Jax quickly says as he grabs a Manila folder from a briefcase brought to him by one of his security minions.

 “Haircut?” Mick asks incredulously as he sees opens the file.

 Oculus!Len makes a noise of irritation. “Of course if they changed Raymond into a crook it’d be a white collar crook. He can't do anything with class.”

 “He definitely needs one,” Jax says, not recognizing the nickname at all. “From what my staff and I have uncovered it looks like Palmer has been reducing your profits to increase his budget for the humanitarian department. Not significantly, but enough to help few extra poor unfortunate souls in the world.”

 Legion!Len glances over the file and then studies Mick before giving Jax a sharp smile. “Don't worry, we’ll handle it.”

 

  **Warehouse district of Central City**

 Mick and Legion!Len walk casually towards a warehouse. Legion!Len is relaxed but Mick is tense. Oculus!Len follows along a few steps behind, watching them both with concern.

 “How exactly are we ‘handling’ Ray?” Mick asks, stopping half way between the car they used and the warehouse.

 Legion!Len shrugs. “Maim him, kill him, something like that. The others will be expecting a show of force.”

 Mick glares down at the ground before shaking his head. “No. I can't do that.”

 Legion!Len turns to face him completely. “Mick, don't be stupid. This is a loyalty test. I joined the Legion late but you joined last minute after betraying your team. If you do nothing then you’ll be in trouble with the Thawne and the others.”

 Mick scoffs. “There might three of them, but this feels a hell of a lot more like we’re pulling a job for your old man. Thought we were equals, Snart. Partners.”

 Legion and Oculus!Len both stiffen at the mention of their father. Legion!Len forces himself to relax.

 “We are, Mick. You and me, we're always equals. But those three? They want to be the one and only rulers of the world. They're just looking for ways to cut the rest of us out and we're the easy targets,” Legion!Len explains, trying to assuage Mick's concerns. "This is just a basic test. If we fail, they'll unite against us. What's the big deal?"

 “No,” Mick says as he shakes his head. “I'm not playing thug to those three. I'm not hurting Haircut.”

"Fine," Legion!Len snaps, annoyed.  “Then I will. Not like Palmer was ever on _my_ crew.” Legion!Len isn't really making an offer so much as he's deciding.

"He's going to do it," Oculus!Len hisses. "Mick! You have to stop him!"

Mick pulls out the heat gun and aims it at Legion!Len. “No,” he says, his face twisted into a grimace. "I ain't letting you hurt Haircut, either."

 “Mick,” Legion!Len drawls out in obvious anger. “What are you doing?" He sneers. "You saying you’re out?”

 “Guess I am,” Mick admits and pulls the trigger, careful to aim the blast above Legion!Len's head. He doesn't actually want to hurt Legion!Len, just to snap him out of whatever weird mood he's in now.

 Legion!Len easily ducks out of the way and bring out the cold gun. He aims it straight at Mick, causing Mick to scramble backwards in surprise before scowling. It wouldn't be the first time they've fought.

Mick is careful not to let the the two streams from the weapons meet, but he's forgotten that Legion!Len has no idea that flaw exists. The blast from the two guns cross firing sends them both to the ground.

Legion!Len manages to recover first, while Mick is still shaking off his daze.

 “I suggest you hold still, Mick,” Legion!Len warns as he aims for Mick’s legs.

 “I don't think so,” Oculus!Len snarls as he punches at Legion!Len. To everyone's surprise, the attack actually seems to land - or at least, Legion!Len is distracted trying to duck out of the way.

 Mick takes advantage of the distraction to knock Legion!Len out.

"How did he see you there?" Mick demands, staring at Oculus!Len.

"Yeah, apparently my past self can see me, too," Oculus!Len says with a scowl at his unconscious past self.

"Your past -" Mick's eyes go wide. "Snart. Are you telling me you're _real_?"

Oculus!Len frowns at him. "Of course I am," he snaps. "I've told you that!"

"You've never told me that!" Mick exclaims, staring at Oculus!Len incredulously. "I though I was hallucinating!" 

Oculus!Len opens his mouth to dispute it and point out that the whole hallucination thing was just Mick's passive-aggressive way of ignoring him, then seems to realize that he might not have made it as clear as he thought he had. Embarrassed, he snaps, “Now’s really not the time Mick. My past self's not going to be out long.”

“Right, time to get out of here,” Mick agrees though it's clear he and Oculus!Len will be talking about him being real later.

 Together they head for the car, leaving Legion!Len behind.

 “How are you going to fix this, Mick?” Oculus!Len asks, waving a hand in the direction of Star Labs and everything it currently represents. “Hate to say it, but you're not usually the man with a plan. You're the man that makes the plan work. And I'm fresh out of ideas for fixing something this big.”

 “If anyone has a way to fix things, it'll be Haircut. Idiot can design anything as long as he’s motivated to,” Mick explains as he opens the file Jax gave him to get a home address.

 

  **Waverider**

"Captain Hunter! I am happy to report there appears to be some growing temporal activity in the future. Enough to suggest someone is starting to change the new timeline the Spear of Destiny created," Gideon reports.

Rip sits up straight from where he had slumped across the table. "That's great news, Gideon! Start looking into a way to contact the Legends immediately," Rip orders as he attempts to stands and has to grab the table to keep from falling over.

"Of course, Captain. Perhaps you should go to the med bay to get your alcohol poisoning treated in the meanwhile," Gideon suggests in a way that implies an order.

"Excellent idea, Gideon," Rip agrees, taking his next few steps slow and cautiously. 

 

**Scene 4 - problem solving**

**Raymond Palmer’s Apartment**

The lights are on so Mick decides to let himself in. Snart may be the lock-pick of the two of them, but Mick knows enough to get through Ray’s basic locks. Ray is too engrossed in the Keystone Cyclones game to notice his home has been invaded.

“You're a hockey fan?” Mick asks in honest surprise.

Ray yelps loudly as he stumbles off the couch to turn and stare at Mick. “M-Mister Rory! When did you- how did you- Why are you here?” Ray asks as he looks between his work bench and the door.

“Relax, Haircut. I need your help,” Mick says as he backs off a bit.

“My help?” Ray asks honestly baffled by the idea before perking up cheerfully. “You finally came to talk to me about humanitarian efforts in your part of the world? That’s great! The budget the department currently has really isn't enough to do more than band aid the situation, but an increase in budget means we might be able to start turning things around in the more disenfranchised parts-”

“That's not why I'm here. You’re a tech genius. You can build anything and I need something that will fix a person's memories,” Mick says to cut Ray’s rambling off.

"I - tech genius? Me? I'm not really -"

"Cut the crap, Haircut. Something that'll fix someone's memories."

"Uh. Okay. I didn't know anyone knew I was designing that. Ever since that Nate guy told me that he thought something was wrong with the timeline, I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head," Ray says. He shakes his head. "He was going to talk to you guys about his theory. I told him not to, but..."

"You've already started something?" Mick asks, even as Oculus!Len is rolling his eyes at Ray's rambling. Oculus!Len has drifted over to the TV and is now watching the hockey game.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, not _well._ Engineering is just a hobby for me. I just haven't been able to work on anything else since I got the idea,” Ray explains as he heads over to his work bench. “I'm not whoever you thought I was but here. It's a mostly untested prototype though.”

“Mostly?” Mick asks as he looks between the lightweight gun and Ray as he takes it.

“Well, it didn't harm the rat I tested it on, so it's not physically harmful...?" Ray says, nodding at the rat on the desk.

"You tested it on Ratigan?" Mick exclaims. He's secretly happy to see his pet rat again, but - as a test subject.

"Very humanely!" Ray squeaks. 

"Well, did it work?" Mick demands.

"There’s no way to know if it works without testing it on someone,” Ray explains and then looks nervous when Mick aims the gun at him.

“Mick, if it fries his brain, then he won't be able to adjust it,” Oculus!Len warns despite his attention seemingly being on the hockey game. "Pick someone else."

“Right,” Mick agrees as he lowers the gun. “Let's go test this then.”

 

**Star Labs R &D floor**

Officially after hours, most of the lights for the floor have been turned off for the day. One part of the R&D floor remains more lit than the rest as Stein works to transcribe various research reports.

“This is what I've been reduced to,” Stein grumbles to himself. It's quite clear he's been talking to himself for quite some time. “A- an overqualified secretary!”

“Huh. I almost regret doing this,” a voice remarked suddenly from the darkness surrounding Stein.

“Wh-what? Who’s ther-” Stein starts to demand when there’s a sudden electrical whine and a strange light strikes his face. Suddenly confused, Stein looks around him lost. “How in the world did I get here?”

“Looks like it worked. Good job, Haircut,” Mick praises to the gobsmacked Ray.

“You could have melted his brain!”

“You! You- we never should have trusted you- you-” Stein yells as his attention focuses on Mick and for once seems at a loss for words to articulate his rage. “Ccharlatan!” Stein finishes as he punches Mick.

Mick staggers back and laughs a little as rubs at his cheek. “Quite a wallop you pack there, Professor.”

“Don't expect an apology. You deserve far more than that,” Stein warns, looking like he is beyond tempted to strangle Mick. “I see you found Mr. Palmer, but what of the others.”

“Me? What?” Ray asks as Mick mumbles ‘oh, right’ and shoots Ray with the gun he designed. Ray blinks and looks around with a frown before focusing on Mick. “You.”

Mick doesn't have time to move before Ray manages to punch him as well. “We done? Good. Cause we shouldn't stay here and we need to find the others.”

“Mick,” Oculus!Len tries to warn but it's too late.

Jax has snuck up on them and grabs Stein to hold at gunpoint.

“Jax?” Rays asks in shock.

“Jefferson? What are you doing?” Stein demands even as he remains still.

“Thawne warned me you might turn traitor but I didn't expect it be so soon. I guess I wasn't being paranoid to keep an eye on the professor, not after you watched him so curiously earlier,” Jax explains as he keeps his attention focused on Mick. “I'll probably have to kill Snart, too, once he learns you're dead, but that just creates an opening.” He smirks. "An opening I'm looking to fill."

“You gonna kill me, kid? Kind of hard to do when your pistol is aimed at your hostage,” Mick asks as he keeps the memory gun fixed on Jax.

Jax laughs. “Oh no, that's above my pay grade, but I'm sure Thawne will - assuming he doesn't hand you over to Queen Bee. Now all three of you are going to follow me t-”

“I'm sorry, Jefferson,” is all the warning Stein gives anyone before he springs into action, forcing Jax’s gun to aim at the ceiling as it goes off and escape his hold.

Mick does not wait to shoot Jax with the memory gun.

Jax staggers off balance from the attack before he rights himself. “Gray!” He shouts before he hugs the older man. “I'm so sorry! I almost shot you.”

“It's quite alright, Jefferson. You weren't yourself,” Stein is quick to reassure him.

Jax let go of Stein and Mick braced himself to be punched again only for Jax to hug Ray instead.

“Man, I'm so relieved you’re okay Ray. The Legion set you up to be offed by Mick and Snart,” Jax says as he releases Ray and turns to Mick. “Don't think I'm not pissed at you anyways.”

“I'll take you not punching me,” Mick says gratefully, he feels like he deserves far more than a punch or two for giving the Legion the spear.

“Wait, Mick was set up to kill me?” Ray demands in alarm.

“They must have learned you were creating that reality fixer gun. I was instructed to give Mick a fake file on you embezzling from him. If Mick didn't go after you, Snart was and I was supposed to report whatever the outcome was,” Jax explains as he struggles to work through his altered memories.

“Probably Darhk,” Oculus!Len suggests as they all digest the information. “He likes mind games and tests like that.”

“We need to find Amaya, Rip, and Sara,” Ray says firmly.

“We need to find the Spear and fix this mess,” Stein adds.

“I know where we can find Sara and Amaya, but Ray’s tech won't be enough. Queen Bee worked on them personally to make them extra obedient, even beyond the new memories that came with the change in the timeline. And… I don't think Grey and I are Firestorm anymore,” Jax says as he shakes his head. “I can't feel him through our link anymore. Or any link at all. My mind being my own is weird.”

“Jefferson is right,” Stein says suddenly looking equally shocked and upset.

“Then we should try to find my suit. I doubt the Legion got rid it and without Firestorm, we're underpowered,” Rays suggests.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance in locating Mister Palmer’s suit,” Rip’s voice says suddenly over the comm system.

“Rip? Is that you? Where are you man?” Jax asks eagerly.

“Believe it or not, I do believe I am in Thawne’s office,” Rip reports cautiously.

The men share confused expressions.

 

  **Thawne’s Office**

 Within Thawne’s office, there is a grandiose desk across from a cell that shows off a trapped and mute Black Speedster, raging but unable to escape. On the desk is a paperweight ship-in-a-bottle that is unmistakably the shrunken Waverider.

 “No way, he made you and the Waverider into a desk trophy?” Jax asks incredulously as he enters the room.

 Mick picks up the Waverider and peers into it. “Yep. Rip’s in there.”

 “Mr. Rory! Please stop moving the Waverider around quite so violently!” Rip orders a bit desperately through the comm system of the building.

 “They must have used my suit to shrink the Waverider,” Ray says as he looks the Waverider order critically.

 “I overheard from my delightful prison that Darhk has someone by the name of Ted Kord examining your suit, Mr. Palmer. Retrieving it is the only way to restore the Waverider to its proper size. We must retrieve it and devise a plan to combat the Spear’s ability to manipulate reality.”

 “What if we fail to recover the Spear? We need to get Amaya and Sara back as well. I don't want to leave them to Darhk and Queen Bee,” Jax protests.

 “We split up then. Try to get the suit, ladies, and spear all before the Legion catches on,” Mick suggests with a shrug.

"I'll keep an eye on the Legion in the meantime," Oculus!Len says. "Good luck."

He disappears.

 “Jax said my gun wouldn't be enough for Sara and Amaya though,” Ray protests.

 “Yeah, I think she used some kind of drug on them, it works like her brainwashing abilities without all the effort she’d have to use normally. She invented it just for this universe so she wouldn't have to hypnotize people all the time. I know she has a counter agent for it and as their enforcers, I think Sara and Amaya will find us,” Jax says as he thinks up a plan. “Mick, you know where the Spear is, right?”

 “Yeah, not far from here but there’s no way to get it without alerting them,” Mick warns. He knows because he and Legion!Len helped to create its security. Their backdoor only lets them get to the Spear, not get it undetected.

 “Alright. Ray and Rip, why don't you two go recover your suit. I'll try to act like I'm on security business to retrieve the counter agent. Grey, you watch Mick as you help him get the Spear,” Jax orders.

 “Jefferson, I don't like the idea of you going off alone,” Stein says unhappily.

 “I can't have anyone accompany me without it being suspicious Gray,” Jax says apologetically.

 “I believe Jax is right and this is the best course of action,” Rip adds reluctantly.

 “Then that's the plan but, Stein, you should take this gun. It might help disorient any guards the Legion are using for the Spear,” Ray agrees hastily.

 Stein glares unhappily at all of them but does not protest.

 

  **Scene 5 - Rescue**

  **Kord Enterprise - Central City HQ**

 Between Ray’s mechanical skills and the Waverider’s electronic assistance, they sneak into the office building without trouble.

 “The suit is pretty special tech. It's probably in the most secure lab they got,” Ray says quietly as he follows the waverider.

 The Waverider dips and rises to show understanding before guiding Ray further into the building. Rip did not risk hacking the building’s intercom system to speak to Ray.

 Sure enough, the lab they suspected held the suit within but it also had a scientist studying the suit.

 “Who are you and what kind of drone is that?” The man demands as soon as they enter.

 “Ray Palmer and that's my suit! Give it back,” Ray demands quickly.

 The man looks caught off guard by Ray’s proclamation before smiling wryly at the man. “Darhk only took your suit? You're lucky. He basically has me on house arrest in here to work on whatever he wants.”

 “That's awful but, uh, you'll give me my suit back? Cause I really need it back,” Ray asks not quite believing his luck.

 “Anything that ruins Darhk’s day makes mine. I might even get some work I actually want to do done,” the man says with an overly cheerful smile. “I'm Ted Kord by the way. Yes, that Ted Kord. The famous one.”

Ray blinks. He's pretty sure he's never heard of - no, wait. There was a Ted Kord, some industrialized, that died in an accidental lab explosion some time back. Then again, as far as the world was concerned, so had Ray before the Legion used their Spear to alter reality...

He made a mental note to look for his fellow scientist once they restore the world to normal and double check on his living status, just to be sure.

“Well, thanks. Uh, do you maybe want a lift out of here?” Ray offers as he waves to indicate the Waverider. “Once we regrow this, we, uh, got plenty of space.”

Ted did a double take at the Waverider before nodding eagerly. “Just let me grab my personal research.”

Ray nodded as he worked on reassembling his suit and putting it on. He certainly hadn't expected things to go that easy. He sure hoped the others were as fortunate.

 

**Queen Bee’s Embassy**

Waving his identification card at the entrance, Jax walks in confidently and with a smirk like he’s there on business. More than one person eyes Jax worriedly as the pick up their haste to get away from him. Jax hates it as much as he appreciates his reputation making his search for the counteragent so much easier.

Jax lets out a sigh of relief as he finally gets to the room housing the counter agent in a set of flasks. If he got caught he was on his own. Jax hated working without a team or even a teammate. He did not even have the usual comfort of Grey being there in the back of his mind, the connection mostly emotional when they weren't Firestorm.

He picks up the flasks.

“You're not supposed to be in here,” Amaya says.

Jax spins around, having missed her as she slinks through the shadows.

"I'm under orders," he tries to lie.

"Strangely enough, I don't care," she says before attacking.

“Oh crap,” Jax says as he quickly dodges Amaya’s attack and move out of her immediate attack range. “Amaya, please don't do this.”

“Return what you stole then leave, now and maybe I'll let you go,” Amaya offers with an unusually cruel smile.

“I hope this works,” Jax mutters before rushing Amaya. She’s caught off guard by the aggressive attack enough for Jax to splash her the face with the counter agent.

As Amaya hastily rubs at her face, Jax runs for the exit. He almost gets there before Amaya tackles him to the floor.

“That was a very dumb move,” Amaya growls and Jax bets she’s channeling some kind of big predator. _Of course_ Jax has to fight the one teammate that still has their abilities. Was the Spear unable to take Amaya’s totem away or was Queen Bee arrogant enough to let Amaya keep her powers?

“Come on, Amaya. You know Queen Bee is nothing but bad news. She’s using you! Like all of them were using me. Don't you feel any different now?” Jax pleads, knowing he's screwed if he can't convince Amaya to let him go.

Amaya opens her mouth to tell Jax he’s sealed his fate when her instincts make her pause. There’s something about Jax’s words, his scent, that makes her heed him.

She is Queen Bee’s enforcer and she has her orders but - they're not right. Jax is right.

She decides to disobey her orders, just this once.

With another growl she stands up and gives Jax room to stand up as well. “Go. Before I change my mind,” Amaya orders and appreciates how Jax warily walks out of the room.

She waits half an hour before she reports the theft and hopes it's enough time for Jax to safely escape.

 

**The Spear’s Secure Location.**

Stein flinches as alarms blare and Mick roasts the first guard to rush towards them.

“I should have gone with Jefferson” Stein gripes as he follows in the wake of Mick’s destructive path towards the safe room holding the Spear.

“You still trust me enough to get the Spear by myself?” Mick asks incredulously.

“Of course not. It's desperation that has me working with you again, not trust,” Stein explains angrily.

“Just checking Haircut’s gun didn't fry your brain,” Mick grunts as he focuses once more on fighting off security and ignores Stein's sputtering.

Their progress towards the Spear is halted when they are suddenly attacked by Sara.

“You don't have permission to use the Spear,” Sara scolds as she focuses on Mick. "Darhk's orders."

“Blondie-” Mick starts to say but is cut off when he has to focus on fending off Sara’s assault. Mick is quickly losing ground to her attacks between not wanting to hurt her and her advantage at close quarters.

Sara’s attacks halt as Martin manages to shoot her with the gun Ray built. Sara shakes off the disorientation of the gun to attack Stein, forcing him to drop the gun. Her assault is vicious and it's obvious she’s aiming to kill Stein.

“Miss Lance! Please, come to your senses!” Stein pleads but his words go unheard.

With a roar Mick tackles Sara to the floor and slams her head onto the ground until she stills.

“You killed her!” Stein splutters in disbelief.

“Don't be stupid. I knocked her out,” Mick corrects looking affronted that Stein would even suspect he would kill Sara if he had to. Hadn't they been through enough before now to know Mick didn't want them dead? Sure he didn't always like the team and didn't always feel like a part of it but wanting them dead was different.

Stein hesitates, seeing that Sara is in fact all right and realizing that he likely would have died if not for Mick's intervention. "Yes," he says. "Ah - thank you. For rescuing me."

Shaking his head, Mick picked up Sara. “Let's go, we wasted too much time. No way we're getting to the Spear now,” Mick orders as he starts to retreat.

Stein retrieves Ray’s gun and follows Mick. Outside, the Waverider waits for them to board.

 

**Waverider Med Bay**

“Gideon has administered the counter agent Jax was able to recover but it will be a bit of time before Sara has been healed from the concussion Mr. Rory gave her,” Rip reports to the other anxiously waiting men.

“We didn't have enough time to retrieve the Spear due to Miss Lance’s attack,” Martin explains, from his own seat in the med bay.

“They’ll be moving it now to somewhere the Legion will be able to protect it from us,” Jax warns unhappily.

“But where?” Ray asks worriedly.

“Snart’ll tell us,” Mick says with a certainty that surprises the rest of them.

“Snart decided to help us? Are you sure we can trust him?” Jax asks in surprise.

“Yeah," Mick says though he doesn't clarify he means the Snart he thought was a hallucination and not the one currently working with the Legion.

Jax looks like he has a million questions, so do the others, but Sara waking up distracts them.

 

**Scene 6 - Damage Control**

**Star Labs Conference Room**

The remaining four members of the Legion have gathered with Oculus!Len watching from behind Legion!Len, who is ignoring him. Queen Bee and Darhk are arguing bitterly with each other.

“I didn't steal your blonde bimbo! You stole my counteragent! What's the matter, Darhk? Afraid you’ve spent a little too much time alongside me and my growing ability to manipulate?” Queen Bee accuses, tauntingly brushing her fingers around the edges of her amulet.

“Hardly, though I wouldn't put it past you when you already have one of the Legion under your control,” Darhk denies, though he looks extremely tempted to knife the hand Queen Bee had on her amulet.

“I thought we had you and Rory properly leashed, Snart, but then he tries  to steal the Spear,” Eobard says to Legion!Len with a sneer as Legion!Len watches the other two. “Has he gone rogue, or are you in on it, too? Where _is_ Rory, Snart?”

Legion!Len remains tellingly quiet.

“Snart, I asked you a question. Where is Rory?” Eobard demands, causing Queen Bee and Darhk to halt their argument in order to listen.

“We had a little… falling out. Mick’s cooling off,” Legion!Len says with obvious caution, trying to sound flippant.

“More like he’s off rounding up all his little friends, no doubt. I'm beginning to think Queen Bee was right and we should have killed off all the ones we didn't have personal vendettas with,” Darhk says as the reality of the situation becomes clear.

“Mick gave us the Spear in the first place. He’ll come back around, once his friends decide they don't want him anymore,” Legion!Len argues, not bothering to deny the facts anymore.

“Too bad we’re not as forgiving of betrayal. Your partner had his chance. Track him down and kill him before he causes anymore trouble,” Eobard orders.

“No,” both Lens protest, though only one is heard by the other occupants in the room.

“You may be a member of the Legion, but you follow our orders. Find Mick Rory and kill him,” Thawne repeats.

“Like hell,” Oculus!Len snarls, watching in concern as his past self’s expression starts to go tellingly blank. "Goddamnit, past-me! Fight it off! This is Mick we're talking about!"

 For a moment, it almost seems to work.

 Then his past self smirks as his eyes grow cold and hard. “I've lost count of the number of times Mick and I’ve pointed guns at each other. Guess this time is the last,” Legion!Len says with false cheer.

 Queen Bee sighs. “I should have some one-on-one time with Snart again soon. I don't like how you had to order him twice.”

 “Agreed, but in the meanwhile we should consider relocating the Spear. With the Legends regathering it’s no longer safe where it currently is,” Eobard says as he turns his back on Legion!Len.

 “Might I suggest the League of Assassins stronghold in Gotham? It should be safe enough there, even with all those heroes running about over there,” Darhk suggest.

The Legion continues to discuss their plans, their voices muting to an inaudible sound.

"Damn you," Oculus!Len says to his past self, who seems unaware of him now, trapped in the brainwashing. "You're just gonna let them kill Mick and end the world, aren't you? I thought we were better than this. We're not this type of villain. We have - I have a code. You have to stop them."

Legion!Len does not respond.

Oculus!Len shakes his head and slips away.

"Gotta tell Mick and the others," he says to himself grimly. "Or else there won't be anybody left to rescue."


	2. Art

[see on tumblr here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/165084610772/art-for-the-fourth-lotrewrite-written-by)

Kickingshoes' tarot card for Episode 20 - they've created a full set of Major Arcana based on the episodes! See more of their art [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/tagged/our-art)!


End file.
